


Внедрение

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: 3 Musketeers (McKay 2011)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Портос и Арамис на задании в России. Мы не уверены, что Портосу повезло.Кинк - "здоровая" еда^^
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Внедрение

**Author's Note:**

> \- Так ему поправляться надо, слишком тощий для Портоса, - сказали в команде, и автор решил взяться за дело...

Арамис сочувственно смотрит на отдувающегося Портоса. Тот очумело оглядывается и без сомнений запивает ессентуками две таблетки тримедата.

– Как так вышло-то? Они что, насильно тебя кормили?

– Да нет, – отмахивается Портос, – какое насильно, что ты. Разве меня можно кормить – насильно? Да сил ни у кого не хватит превратить это дело в насильное… Вообще все было очень мирно...

_ Я предложил ей заказать пиццу. Конечно, в России пицца не та, что в Штатах, но это все-таки пицца! Я нашел одно кафе, там меню – не чета той забегаловке, где мы вчера были. От одних названий слюнки текут: фунги порчини, Прошутто карчиофини, формаджи... Кругляшки салями, крючочки креветок, обрывки бекона, капли черри… Я поверил их фоткам на сайте, и если бы приехало не такое же точно, я бы взломал их к чертям и вместо пицц навешал бы навоза! _

_ Но она сказала: что тут заказывать, поехали к моей маме! _

_ И мы поехали к ее маме... _

_ Мама меня как увидела, как разохалась... Кажется, меня приняли за жениха, но понял я это не сразу. _

_ Было сказано: холодильник пустой, чем богаты... Это у русских фраза такая: «чем богаты, тем и рады». Очень гостеприимная фраза, но о-о-очень лукавая. Мне не обидно, но о таком же предупреждать надо. Суди сам. _

_ Сначала мы ели закуски. Полуметровое – ладно, ладно, нет, но точно не меньше фута в диаметре! – блюдо, уложенное плотным слоем ломтиков колбасы – «московской», не знаю уж, почему ее так зовут, но этот копченый вкус действует как наркотик; и трех видов мяса – сказали, сами запекают. Три куска говядины, в каждом – надрезы, в надрезах – то курага, то морковь, то чеснок… Не попробовал бы – не поверил, что это можно есть. Но оно безумно вкусное, я ни разу не пожалел, что не заказали пиццу – поверь, эта их «бу-же-ни-на» куда как лучше! И надо будет попросить рецепт тех присыпок, которыми они это дело натирают… _

_ А, но тут оказалось – я рано обрадовался. _

_ Мне кажется, что в этой стране есть какие-то незарегистрированные наркотики, и они добавляют их в свои консервы. В свои домашние консервы. Иначе я не объясню, как можно есть соленые арбузы. И помидоры, и огурцы, и грибы, и… Я забыл, что еще было. Но было. _

_ И в салаты они кладут чертов майонез – он точно отравлен! Я не понял, как в меня влезло три порции разных салатов – какая-то кисло-сладкая селедка, свекольно-яичное слоеное нечто с названием «неженка» и… В общем, третье я назвал «оливье», но они возмутились, и стали что-то рассказывать про традиционный оливье, про нетрадиционный, про советский… Одним словом, я под этот рассказ съел полтарелки чего-то нетрадиционного с майонезом и соленой семгой. _

_ А потом мы пошли во двор жарить мясо. Деталей не помню, но спалил два и съел три вида. _

_ И под конец мне сказали, что без пельменей меня не отпустят. Видели китайские пельмени? Эти в два раза больше. Порция – десять штук. И снова невозможно оторваться. _

_ С чаем подали торт. Больше ничего не помню. _

– То есть ты полночи объедался, а еще полночи – лечился от этого?

– Вроде того.

– Потратил целую ночь на еду? Нет, не на еду – на жратву?! И это при том, что у нас всего три дня?!

– У вас, может, и три дня, а я тут остаюсь.

– Что?!

– Ну как что… Я остаюсь. Я… женюсь. На ее маме.

– Из-за… пельменей?!

– Нет, почему пельменей? Утром была пицца. Трехэтажная. Очень оригинальная идея.

– Ты… ты… ты…

– А, я не сказал? Ее мама работает в Минобороны.

– …

– Уборщицей.

– …!

– В общем, задание я перевыполнил – так и доложите.


End file.
